


Keep Quiet

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Suggestions, comments, and all requests welcome. :)</p></blockquote>





	Keep Quiet

"I'm glad you decided to take an early flight." Jared said smiling at his older brother. 

"Well, I kinda missed you I guess" Shannon replied. 

The two men walked slowly down the cobblestone streets of Paris. 

The lights of the Eiffel Tower sparkled before them, glistening and shining like a beacon. 

They'd had a full day of sightseeing and fashion shows and were finally heading back to the hotel in the wee hours of the night.

Shannon's hand lightly brushed Jared's as he hooked his little finger with his. 

"How far away are we again?" Shannon asked. 

"Just a couple blocks..." Jared replied in a hushed tone knowing exactly why his brother was eager to get back. 

Before Jared could really react or assess the situation, Shannon had guided Jared to a narrow ally. 

Pushing him up against a gritty stone wall, Jared's pulse quickened as Shannon's lips found their way to his neck. 

"Shan..." Jared protested "Baby... We'll get caught..."

"Well then you better keep it down don't you think." He said as he rubbed the his palm along Jared's tightened jeans. 

Jared's eyes shut. 

The sounds of Shannon's kisses combined with the faint click of shoes and the occasional honking of a car horn. 

He was now aware of his brother's fingers stroking at his prick. 

"Fuck Shan..." Jared said a little louder than he meant to. 

"Shh" 

Jared's hands grasped behind him at the slightly crumbling stone of the building behind him. 

Shannon continued his strokes, a little quicker than normal as he heard a couple of young women giggling and talking just a few feet away. 

"Shit" he whispered. "You better keep your mouth shut baby brother."

Jared whimpered hardly able to keep quiet. 

He grabbed at Shannon's jacket to steady himself as he felt his cock swell as his orgasm began to creep up on him. 

Shannon began to use all the different techniques he knew to quicken their little tryst and make the younger Leto cum for him yet again. 

Covering Jared's mouth with palm of his hand, Shannon sunk down to face Jared's dick taking him quickly into his mouth. 

Muffled moans filled the alley as Jared came in his sibling's mouth letting his pent up tension release. 

After Shannon cleaned his mess, he stood to see his brother smiling at him. 

And as he tucked his little brother back in to his jeans, he was warned what would come next. 

"Oh you'll pay for that later." Jared joked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Suggestions, comments, and all requests welcome. :)


End file.
